leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Prize money
Prize money is the money that Trainers pays out at the end of a . This also includes the player as well, who may have to pay out a small amount of prize money if they're defeated by an NPC Trainer. NPC Trainers Almost all Trainers battled during the main storyline will payout prize money upon being defeated. However, for most battles outside the main storyline, prize money is not paid out by either side. This includes battles in: * Link Battles * Battle facilities * Trainer House * Pokéstar Studios * Mega Evolution battle against Korrina * Pre-credits battles after entering the Hall of Fame (i.e. against AZ and / ) * Second battle against Lusamine * Master Trainers and Base payout table In the games, a Trainer pays out money based on a formula: Where Base is the base payout of the Trainer class, and Level is the level of the last Pokémon in the Trainer's party. Note that the last Pokémon is not always the highest level Pokémon - for example, in Generation II, pays out 7700 even though there is a level 81 Pikachu in his party, because the last Pokémon he has is his level 77 Blastoise, and in Generation IV, he pays out 16,800, despite the level 88 Pikachu because, again, the last Pokémon in his party is his Level 84 Blastoise. In Multi Battles, the total payout is simply the sum of the payouts of the two Trainers if they had separate parties. For example, in Generation IV, battling a Camper with a level 26 Spearow at the end of the party at the same time as a Champion with a level 78 Garchomp at the end of the party would earn the player 416 + 15,600 = 16,016. Taking on two Roughnecks with a Level 53 and Level 67 Koffing respectively would earn the player 1272 + 1608 = 2880. Starting in , nearly all Double Battle Trainer classes' payouts are calculated as if they were a Multi Battle, as during battle both members of the Double Battle class are referred to one of the two Trainer classes that make up that class. Core series games Below is a table of the base payouts of each Trainer class in the core series games, by generation. Trainer classes that did not appear in a given generation are denoted by —. Pokémon Colosseum and XD For all Double Battles in and Pokémon XD, the payout formula has an extra multiplier of two. This is the case for almost all battles with a cash reward in Colosseum and XD, except for two battles at the Pokémon HQ Lab in XD. Player character Core series games In the Generation I games, Generation II games, and , the amount of money lost when the player blacks out—whether or not in a Trainer battle or a wild battle—is simply half of the money the player has. In , and all games from Generation IV onwards, the money lost is calculated using the same formula for the NPC Trainers. Unlike NPC Trainers, however, for the player, Level is the highest level of any Pokémon in their party instead of simply the level of the last one—this is probably to prevent players from simply inserting a low-level Pokémon at the end of the party to minimize money lost. Base payout is looked up using the following tables. In Generation VII, essentially take the place of Badges, which means the payout depends on which trials the player has passed. For example, if the player has seven Badges and loses a battle with only a Level 96 in their party, 9600 will be lost. The minimum amount of money that the player can lose is 8 (if the Pokémon with the highest level in the player's party is level 1 and the player has 0 Badges; 1×8=8), while the maximum is 12000 (if the Pokémon with the highest level in the player's party is level 100 and the player has 8 Badges; 100×120=12000). If the player is currently holding less money than the amount calculated, they will simply lose all their money when they black out. Pokémon Colosseum and XD In Pokémon Colosseum, the amount of money lost when the player whites out is half of the money the player has. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the amount of money lost when the player whites out is 16 × the level of the player's highest-level Pokémon. In the anime In Pokémon Origins Prize money was mentioned in the Pokémon Origins episode File 2: Cubone, where was seen buying a from the Magikarp salesman on with the prize money he had earned. Trivia * The highest amount of prize money that can be received in a single battle is 345,600. This is possible by defeating Diantha at the Battle Chateau while the Black Writ of Challenge, the Gold Writ of Invitation, and a Level 3 Prize Money O-Power are in effect, has been used, and a Pokémon holding an Amulet Coin or Luck Incense has participated in the battle. Category:Game mechanics ja:賞金